


[Podfic] In a Stew on the Steps of the Palace

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Let's Go Steal a Star Destroyer [3]
Category: Leverage, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Even If They're Only In This Peripherally, Let's Go Steal a Smuggler, Mom Friend Eliot Spencer, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rogue One Is Alive Because I Say So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Jabba dying was Plan M, and the crew of the Leverage needs to do a bit of damage control before they can rejoin the fleet.Also, how did Luke grow up on Tatooine and forget to pack sunscreen for this mission?Written by Gang_Aft_Agley
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: [Podfic] Let's Go Steal a Star Destroyer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078451
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] In a Stew on the Steps of the Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In a Stew on the Steps of the Palace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568554) by [Gang_Aft_Agley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley/pseuds/Gang_Aft_Agley). 



> This was recorded as a gift for forzandopod for [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod/) 2020!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:11:37 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (8 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/Leverage-LetsGoStealAStarSestroyer-3)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m9imrblcgtotb2i/Crossover%20%5BLeverage%20-%20SW%5D%20Let%27s%20Go%20Steal%20A%20Star%20Destroyer_3.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15019114qwZCGDyyNXPXOBtBfdEQE2rD9/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _In a Stew on the Steps of the Palace_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568554)
  * **Author:**[Gang_Aft_Agley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_Aft_Agley)
  * **Music:**[Sad Medley - London Philarmonic Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1PT_SrME2I)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find the main gifts over [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html) and the treats [here!](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241356.html)


End file.
